


Pancakes

by cherrysconed



Series: Klance ficlets [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Pancakes, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysconed/pseuds/cherrysconed
Summary: This is just a really fluffy drabble I wanted to write so (based on a post I made)Jewish-keith on tumblr °•*





	Pancakes

When Keith wakes up the first thing he notices is the perfect warmth surrounding him. The second thing he notices is the hot breath on the back of his neck.  
Cracking his eyes open, he looks over to the source of the warmth behind him. 

Lance is sleeping soundly next to him, face relaxed, completely content. Their legs are tangled together as Lance spoons Keith. Lance's one hand is weaved with Keith's on the mattress in front of them.

Keith let's himself indulge, letting his eyes wander over Lance's tan freckled skin. The curly waves of his short hair and the dip of his nose make his heart flutter. He feels a soft smile slide lazily onto his face as Lance's eyelids twitch in his sleep. A light feeling fills his chest. 

He's so gone for this boy.

Eventually he has to get out of bed at some point, but does so begrudgingly. Extracting himself from the warmth of Lance's arms is probably the hardest thing he has done in weeks. As he climbs out of bed, Lance grabs at the nearest thing, which happens to be a pillow, and cuddles into it like his boyfriend never left. Keith chuckles. 

He wanders towards the kitchen, padding sleepily across the hall, wiping left over sleep from his eyes. 

Looking into the pantry he decides to make pancakes as a surprise breakfast for Lance. Grabbing the stuff from the shelves, he sets it down on the counter and gets to work.

\-----------  
When Lance wakes up the first thing he notices is the lack of warmth in his bed. The second thing he notices is the sweet smell coming from somewhere outside his room.

He groans, upset at the cold creeping into his bones, and forces himself to sit up. Stretching harder than he thought was possible, he lets out a giant yawn. Where is Keith?

Hopping out of bed, he elects to investigate that sweet smell coming from beyond his door.

As he enters the kitchen the first thing he sees is his boyfriend, wearing Lance's shirt and boxers, standing in front of the counter. His face flushes at the sight. How did he manage to find someone so goddamn perfect?

Keith doesn't hear him enter, so he sneaks up behind him, walking as silently as possible over to his perfect boyfriend.

Nearly slipping on the flour covering the floor, he wraps his arms around Keith's waist and laying his head on his shoulder, he murmurs directly into his ear, "boo."

He expects Keith to jump, but instead he just cuddles back into Lance's chest and lets out a small chuckle that makes his heart do back flips.

"Good morning, Lance." Keith says lazily, not moving from the task at hand. Speaking of which, Lance finally gets a good look at what he's doing.

Keith is mixing some sort of batter in a large mixing bowl. The counter is covered in flour and puddles of milk. Dozens of ingredients are scattered across, and a red tablet is open next to the bowl with a recipe open.

"What're you making, starlight?" Lance rubs his face into Keith's neck, trailing soft kisses.

Keith hums. "I was gonna surprise you with pancakes but someone just had to wake up, huh?" He teases. Lance barely even hears him over the beating of his own heart.

They've been dating for a little over 3 years now, and while it hasn't always been perfect, Keith made Lance feel things he didn't even know we're possible. The feeling in his chest feels like it's overflowing, and he almost tears up just looking at how adorable Keith looks with flour smudged all over him, wearing his clothes. 

In that moment he realizes something. He wants this for the rest of his life. He wants _Keith_ for the rest of his life. He wants to wake up to his boyfriends cute chuckles and his button nose forever.  
Burying his face into the hair at Keith's nape, he blames this overwhelming feeling for what he says next.

"Hey, starlight? Will you marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is really fluffy I'm so sorry
> 
> I might write a second part to this if this gets enough attention honestly
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments fill me...


End file.
